Degrassi, You're Not Alone
by jazzzio
Summary: The students are snowed in and left to wait out the snow with a serial killer on the loose. What happens when the first victim is chosen and they realize they're not alone? How will they all survive and try to make it through this nightmare?
1. News Report

Most of the schools were closed today except for Degrassi. The snow had been starting to get bad, but apparently not bad enough for the school to be closed down today or tomorrow. If it wouldn't be closed down by tomorrow then it would definitely be closed down within the week.

"Back to you Barbara with more news," the preppy weather women said. I sighed and looked around at the empty house. It's still the weekday so my mom was probably upstairs preparing her outfit for tomorrows usual church meeting.

On that cue my mom yelled from upstairs, "Clare, is there still school tomorrow?"

"Yes, apparently there's still not enough snow out there," I called out sarcastically. My mom trotted down the stairs in her robe and sat down beside me. "Well, what's one more day? It wont kill you and I'm sure school will be closed down soon enough." She pushed a strand of hair from my face and looked at the TV.

"Apparently a serial killer has just killed a group of college students from Seattle Washington. Police say that the killer is most likely to head up north to Canada to try and escape U.S. law enforcement. If you see this man," the news anchor paused as the sketch drawing of what they thought was the killer, appeared on the screen, "Please notify the authorities if you see any strange activities or see a man that resembles this picture. Coming back we'll talk about how the seasons Christmas shopping has people in the holiday spirit and on the new internet sensation people think will be the next best thing."

The TV screen suddenly went blank and my mom tapped my leg as she got up. "Time for bed Clare-Bear." I yawned and stretched as I followed my mom up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

I groaned when the bell rang and I realized that I still had detention to get to. I watched as all the other kids packed up there things and cheerfully headed home to their awaiting warm houses. Someone's hands suddenly shielded my eyes and blocked my vision. I giggled and reached for none other than Eli's hands and turned to him. He leaned in for a quick kiss but I recoiled.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time Mr. Goldsworthy? We tried to sneak in a quick kiss but look what that got us, a nice ticket into detention," I said.

"How much more trouble can we get into," he said as he leaned in again. I tried to back away as much as possible before I hit the locker and instead gave in.

"Can you guys try and not be gross," Adam called out to our attention, "I already have to spend two more hours with you guys."

Eli ruffled Adam's hair playfully. "Don't be jealous, just because Fiona isn't around."

I giggled and held out both my hands for them to take. They both gladly took my invitation and we all started to make our way to the cafeteria. All three of us suddenly stopped dead in our tracks when we saw the last person we expected to see. Principal Simpson was walking down with Fitz toward his office.

"Please wait for me in my office, I'll be here to talk some other matters with you," he told Fitz when he saw the three of us. Fitz face didn't look angry but instead he had a solemn face, almost a face of forgiveness. As though, he realized the errors of his ways. I looked over at Eli and I wish I could say the same for him, I mean I wasn't happy either to see him but I cant be on bad terms with him forever. We continued our way into the lonely cafeteria, only to find Bianca already sitting on a nearby table with Simpson waiting for us.

"You four are going to help clean the cafeteria as your detention and if you finish early, don't think its an excuse to wonder the halls, I want all four of you in this room. Please give me your cell phones and I'll return them to you later," Simpson instructed sternly. We all nodded and I heard Bianca mumble something about having to spend her time with weird losers. As soon as Simpson left, we got to work, not one of us really wanting to start up conversation.

After what felt like forever of having to clean up the cafeteria, the announcement on the TV with Simpson suddenly came on. "For those of you still left inside the school, I want to inform you that the light snow fall has turned into something much worse and we are now snowed in and advised to stay indoors for the remainder of it. I already informed some of your parents but whoever needs a phone, you can come use the schools phone in the office. Other than that, I want you all to report to the library to count off how many students are remaining in the school." The screen went blank and we all looked at each other.

"Great," Bianca said miserably, "I'm stuck inside this stupid school. I was suppose to meet Ron-Ron later." She picked up her bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Not that I don't mind spending time with you guys but this isn't exactly what I want to be doing right now," Adam whined.

"Well as long as I'm with you I'm okay," Eli said as he put his arm around my waist. Adam groaned even louder and both Eli and I laughed.

All of a sudden someone screamed, piercing the calm air and we all rushed over to the main entrance where the sound came from. When we got there Bianca was laughing to and pointing at the door. I looked at the door and saw Alli and Peter knocking and shivering uncontrollably.

"We can let her freeze her ass off for all I care," she mocked.

"Of course not Bianca, we have to go get Simpson and tell him to open the doors because they're locked," Eli said, all the same trying to open the doors.

"I'll go get him," Adam volunteered. He ran down the hall and out of sight.

I could hear Bianca snicker and laugh every once and a while. Sure she was mad for the things that Alli did, but no one deserved to be outside, suffering in the bitter cold. Simpson quickly came around the corner, Adam trailing behind, and he quickly took out his keys to open the door. At the same time, students that still remained appeared to see what the whole commotion was about.

As soon as Simpson opened the door, Alli and Peter rushed inside to the warm room temperatures of Degrassi. Both didn't say a word as there teeth and bodies shivered uncontrollably. I rushed over to Alli and draped my sweater around her as if to try to help. I hugged her and also tried to help with my body heat. Fiona suddenly appeared with two towels and gave it to Peter and the other to Alli.

"Do you want to tell me what exactly you two were doing outside in this crazy weather?" Simpson asked frantically.

"I was at t-the Dot when the news claimed that t-there was going to be some sort of b-blizzard going and advised us to stay indoors. B-both me and Peter thought we'd make it home if w-we left right away but we didn't make it f-far and decided that s-school would be much c-closer," Alli tried to explain.

"Well you guys are okay now, I guess." Simpson let out a sigh and walked them both to the library as we all followed, a little shocked.

* * *

**This isn't my first fanfiction but its the first time I've ever written a kind of horror type story. Its going to get gruesome and bloody and hope you like :D**


	2. Oh! Simpson!

_**Oh Simpson**_

**Clare's POV:**

We all entered the library as a big group but Ms. Oh and a group of students were already in there, including Connor, Wesley, Dave, and a girl I'd never seen before but I knew that she's a freshman because of her uniform color, yellow. I didn't notice how many of us there where until they all started to file into the library. I'd never seen the library this full during school time.

One by one I recognized each face after the next: Chantay, Owen, Bianca, Fiona, Holly J, Anya, Zane, Declan, Drew, K.C., Jenna, Fitz, Riley, and Sav. As soon as Sav walked inside, he rushed to Alli's side and hugged her.

"I know we're a little shaken up but we're safe indoors now and I'm sure the snowfall will die down and you'll be able to go home. We have enough food and water stored for anyone that's hungry. Ms. Oh, can you assist me please?" Simpson asked and gestured for her to follow him, "and I'd prefer it, if no one were to wonder the halls."

As soon as he closed the door behind him, people started chattering but I couldn't help but have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It felt uneasy and queasy but maybe that's just my stomach saying I'm hungry so instead I blew it off and leaned into Eli.

**Third POV:**

Ms. Oh and Principal Simpson walked to the storage room together but he only remembered that the keys to the storage room where still in his office inside the desk drawer. "I'm sorry Ms. Oh, I'll be right back with the keys." She nodded and Mr. Simpson swiftly walked back to his office. As soon as he opened the door to his office, he noticed that his things had been slightly rummaged through.

Not caring to much he walked around his desk, and opened the drawer where he'd placed his other keys but they were no longer there. Looking around a little to try and see if he might've misplaced them somewhere else but there was no luck. That's when he heard the main office door creak open and close. Thinking it was Ms. Oh coming to check on him, he called out to her. When she didn't answer back, he felt something weird going on.

Simpson walked out of his office and into the main office to see if she was out there but there was still no sign of her. He scratched his head in confusion and was about to turn around to keep looking for those keys when something came and blocked his mouth and nose. He struggled against whatever it was but the sudden intensifying smell of alcohol filled and burned his nostrils which only made him dizzy. However, with whatever consciousness he still had left, he managed to get his attacker off of him.

Simpson stumbled and tried to cry out for help but from all the alcohol he had inhaled, it was hard to do so but he still tried. Reaching the foot of the door he got up but was stopped when a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him backward. The attacker managed to get him as far as Simpson's office door and finally managed to get a good look at his attacker. The skeleton face mask didn't let me see his face but the one thing he did notice about him was that his eyes were an eerie light brown color and that he also had a long scar on his neck.

The attacker grabbed a pen from Simpson's desk and raised it high before he fiercely brought it down, making contact with Simpson's head. With the first strike the killer had instantly killed Simpson but he felt the need to really stick it to him good so he repeated his actions. Again and again he would stab the pen into this head to let out all his frustration and anger. Finally, when his face was no longer recognizable did he give up his antics, picked himself up, and waited for his next victim.

**Ms. Oh's POV:**

I tapped my foot waiting for Simpson to come back with the keys but it had been almost ten minutes since he'd left. Tired of waiting I headed to his office to check on him. When I entered the main office, the first thing I noticed was how distraught the place was. Cautious and skeptical, I looked around and slowly made my way to open Simpson's door.

What I saw and felt the moment I opened the door is unexplainable and bone chilling for words. I wanted to scream the moment I saw Snake's body lying on the ground with his face shattered in and gruesome, but it wouldn't come out. Being in a state of shock, I couldn't react or move.

Suddenly the door uncannily shut behind me and I didn't even want to think about who was behind me. I quickly gathered all my courage and ran around Simpson's desk but when I looked around the room, there was nobody there. I took a breathe and hurried outside to the main hallway. I didn't get far before I felt a hand cover my mouth and hold me down.

I whimpered when I saw someone with a mask holding a pair of big scissors against my neck. Tears started to fall out of my eyes as soon as he started pressing down harder with the pair of cold scissors and blood slowly trickled out.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for the reviews; I love em'! :D Quick note: I dont know if I should keep alternating POV's or just keep the entire story in 3rd person...what do you think?**


	3. Cleaver Knife

**Cleaver Knife**

Everyone was huddled in groups around the library awaiting Ms. Oh and Mr. Simpson's return. Each group silently holding conversations on what they thought was going to happen for the next few hours until hopefully, the snow would die down. Riley chuckled when he heard Wesley go off on his worst case scenarios about how this could be like the movie 'The Day After Tomorrow' and how this could very well be the last day they get to live. Zane looked over at Riley and smiled wondering all the same what was going through his mind. Riley couldn't help but smile back and reached out to grab his hand in his own.

Immediately Owen made a gagging noise that made Bianca, who's seated to his left, chuckle. Drew, seated to his right, only stared at him as if he couldn't be any more of an idiot. Anger suddenly rose into Riley like a sudden surge and instinctively he stood up. Owen only laughed and held his hands up in defense.

"Aw did I interrupt you and your boyfriends little moment?" Owen taunted.

Just as Riley was going to take a step towards Owen to teach him another lesson, he felt an arm latch onto his to make him stop. When he noticed that it was Zane's hand, his muscles relaxed a bit.

"His pig-headedness isn't worth getting into trouble," Zane told him calmly.

That's the one thing he loved about Zane; the way he could be so calm and able to think things through. Zane balanced Riley out so that they both made a great match for each other. In the background, Owen hid the snide remark by mimicking Zane with his mouth movements even though he knew exactly what he was doing was wrong.

Riley let out a big sigh. "Your right," he told Zane with a sincere smile, "I'm going to go get my duffel bag from my gym locker and I'll be right back." He kissed Zane's cheek and swiftly left the room into the quiet hallways.

At first he seemed okay by the quietness of the lonely school but when he adjusted his ears, he could hear the eerie sound of the wind and snow howling outside. He suddenly felt a weird presence but quickly brushed it off. He chuckled to himself at the thought that, he couldn't even bring himself to say it; he was a little scared.

"_Get a hold of yourself Riley, you're the quarterback of your team and the best one at that. Your not scared of anything_," he whispered to himself.

He finally reached the boys locker room and walked straight to his locker. He turned the dial on his lock and opened it to find his duffel bag right where he left it before the whole fiasco of the storm warning and Alli and Peter. Just as he was about to reach for his bag, he heard a sudden noise, that sounded like it had come from the bathroom in the boys locker room. As if someone had opened a stall door and closed it.

"Is anyone there?" He called out, a little angry.

Cautiously, he walked over to the boys bathroom and one by one he opened each door until he had checked each stall, one after the next with no sign of any presence. He chuckled at how stupid he was acting, and the dumb conclusion that he didn't even want to think about.

He leaned into the sink and turned on the faucet. Holding his hands underneath the running water and splashed it on his face. His vision was blurred slightly and when he looked up into the mirror, his heart almost dropped. He blinked again to make sure that he wasn't making up the sudden sight of a skeleton masked figure. It came to his thoughts that it very well could be one of the students that fallowed him into the locker room to try and pull a prank on him. Riley's money was definitely on Owen trying to get some payback.

He turned around and faced the figure he believed to be Owen. "Your really asking for it now Owen. Zane isn't here anymore to calm me down, so come on tough guy."

The masked figure brought his hands from behind his back and exposed a really large meat cleaver knife, waving it back and forth as if to flaunt it. Suddenly the breath in Riley's throat got hitched and his heart started thumping. Owen could be an a asshole and a bully but he was nowhere capable of bringing in a large knife like that and try to scare him with it.

"O-Owen," Riley stammered.

The masked figure nodded his head, answering his greatest fear, it wasn't Owen under that mask. That sudden rush of adrenaline surged through Riley's body again and he wasn't thinking straight, but all he knew was that he needed to get out the locker room and warn the rest of the students. Riley used his football moves and rammed his body into the attacker. Riley felt a sudden sharp pain and realized in his attempt to knock down the masked persona, he got cut by the big cleaver knife on his arm.

Instinctively, he grabbed his not open wound and covered the blood that was coming out. The killer took this split opportunity and grabbed a hold of Riley, pinning him against the wall. Blocking his airway, Riley clawed on his attackers arms to let him go but he only filled the locker room with his dreary laugh. He liked to watch peoples final expressions right before they were about to die.

Finally satisfied, he brought the knife up, while Riley eyes only widened in realization, and roughly brought it across his neck. Causing blood to quickly bathe the floor of the locker room while Riley's head plumped down to the ground. Riley's lifeless body fell down to the ground and the killer just chuckled as he pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and cleaned off his hands.

"Three down, a shit load more to go…"

* * *

Back in the library no one had noticed Riley's screams from the locker room and they all continued on. However, some of the students began to wonder what was taking Ms. Oh and Mr. Simpson so long, including Peter.

"Hey guys," he called out to no one in particular, "I'm gonna go check out what's taking Mr. Simpson and what's her face so long."

Holly J and Sav both got up. "We'll come with you," she said.

"No that's okay. Anyway, I still have to go take a wiz," he said nonchalantly.

Holly J pursed her lips and Sav mumbled an, "okay then".

Peter exited the library in an all too oblivious mood, walking right past the office that still looked that same way the killer had left, except for the bodies, which were no longer there. Whistling to himself, he entered the boys restrooms and into one of the stalls. A few seconds later though, the lights started to flicker on and off.

"Please don't die on me now," he groaned.

A few more flickers and the lights went out. Peter quickly finished his business and took out his keychain flashlight. He chuckled at the thought when his friends told him he would never need that thing in his life time. He walked out of the stall but was startled when he heard another stall door close. Frantically he flashed his lights around but everything seemed the same and undisturbed. Trying to calm himself and not psyche himself out from the darkness, he quickly went to wash his hands.

When he turned on the faucet, he heard a door open again but this time Peter was sure he didn't hear that all in his head or imagined it. Carefully he raised his head from looking down at the sink and looked into the mirror only to find a masked person behind him. Peter was more shocked by the scary mask than by the person wearing it.

Peter laughed inwardly, "Look man I don't want any trouble," he ducked around the mirror as if to get a better view and make out who the masked figure might be, "who ever you are. I just came to take a wiz and go looking for Mr. Simpson. Have you seen him?"

The masked figure nodded silently in agreement. Peter didn't seem to catch on the eerie feeling that the man gave off and instead look pleased with his answer.

"Alright man, want to lead the way," Peter said excited and took a step towards the door. He never really did get the chance to even touch the door knob to the outside halls and instead was held back by the killer. He rapped what seemed to be dental floss around his neck again and again until he knew it would deeply cut into his throat. Peter thrashed and clawed at his neck and even at the masked figure.

Gasping for some kind of air he reached down into his pocket, remembering that he also carried around a pocket knife. As soon as he got his hands on it, he flipped it open and desperately cut at his neck. In the process of relieving himself from the deadly grip of string, he still managed to cut parts of his neck. Desperately he ran for the door but the masked figure jut caught him again by his t-shirt and pulled him back down to the ground.

Kicking and flinging his arms around but the killer managed to pick up Peters pocket knife and instead stabbed him in the neck slowly. Blood trickled out of Peters mouth and from his new punctured wound. Slowly but surely, Peter died suffocating in his own blood and the masked figure just stood triumphantly over his body.

* * *

Back at the library people started to get a little restless. They all started to wonder what was going on with the people that had left the room. Not one person that stepped out of the library had managed to come back. Owen only managed to make a rude comment on how Mr. Simpson probably just hooked up with Ms. Oh in his office and that would explain why they were taking so long. Zane started to wonder also for Riley and why exactly he hadn't come back yet.

"I cant stand being in here anymore," Bianca said suddenly, "Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh wont care where I've gone to because they're not even here to begin with." She motioned with her head to Owen and Fitz to join her. Owen nodded surely but Fitz gave a hesitation before finally agreeing.

"You guys should just stay here, I'm sure they'll be back any moment," Sav told them reassuringly.

"Speak for yourself, or better yet just speak for your sister, Bhandari. She needs it more than I do."

In a swift motion Alli got up from sitting next to Clare. She huffed in air and was probably going to retaliate but Sav held his hand out and stopped Alli.

"Fine, do what you want but stop attacking my sister, she hasn't done anything wrong to you," Sav defended.

Bianca flipped her hair in annoyance and walked out as Fitz and Owen followed. Fitz took one look at Eli and Clare's direction before completely walking out.

"Thanks bro," Alli said warmly.

Drew reached out and grabbed Alli's hand to motion to her to sit down once again and she did, this time more happily.

"Drew, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the things I said before I left. They were mean and I was just mad at the moment," she told him sincerely.

Drew couldn't help but feel like he might be winning Alli back and nodded that he understood. Together they just sat next to each other as Drew took Alli's hand in his.

* * *

**Hey guys (or whoever is out there still)! Long time no see!**

**I know its been a long time and I'd like to say that I've got another chapter for you guys but not just yet...I'm fixing some of the previous chapter and sort of combing some of them. You'll be getting an update soon though :D**

**Dont forget to Review! :D  
**


	4. Lights Out

Lights Out

Bianca, Owen, and Fitz wandered the halls until they finally came across a science room whose door happened to be open. Each one headed to their own designated section, attracted by weird things in the room, especially the dead things in the jars.

"This is sick," Bianca called out grabbing a jar with a frog.

"And twisted," as Owen reached for a jar labeled 'Sheep Brain'

Fitz walked around the room eying everything which only added to the weird feeling he got from the room. He finally stopped in front of another door that had a danger sign in front of it. He remembered that Mr. Betenkamp once told them that that was were he kept his chemistry chemicals which could be dangerous to anyone that didn't know what was in there or how to handle them. Fitz didn't really want to tell Owen and Bianca because who knows what they would've done, so he slowly stepped away from the door.

"What? Cant handle any of this," Bianca asked Owen menacingly, referring to the weird things in the room. He sauntered over to her and pushed back a strand of hair from her ear before he said, "you'd be surprised at what I can handle."

As soon as Fitz heard Owen tell Bianca that, he knew that would just fire both of them to just hook up in this classroom and he didn't want to stick around to find out. Either way, he didn't want Mr. Simpson later coming back and finding out that he had disobeyed his orders and left the library. Fitz wasn't about to risk the fact that he was going to be given a second chance of being let back into the school. Both faces of Eli and Clare popped into his head and he knew he'd rather be in the library explaining to them both that's he'd changed over the small break he took and that he was truly sorry. Without a word, Fitz quickly made his way out of the class, not even raising question for Owen and Bianca…

Bianca reached out her hand and tangled it in Owen's leading him to the teachers desk. She propped herself on top and brought Owen's body closer to hers before she finally brought his lips to hers. Owen didn't give a second thought before bringing his hands down to her thighs, running them down to her ankles, wrapping them around his waist so that she was latched on to him.

Bianca couldn't help but run her fingers through Owen's hair as he trailed wet kisses on the side of her neck. She thought she had heard some weird odd footsteps and noises outside the class but thought nothing of it because it was probably just Fitz...

As Fitz walked back to the library, he thought about Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh some more and how they still weren't back. He didn't think that Mr. Simpson would mind if his excuse was that the students were getting restless and instead he came out looking for him. He changed his path and instead walked to the main office were he had once been not so long ago. Except when he finally got there, things were different with the room. Nothing was neat, things were tossed on the ground, and he didn't want to think that that was blood on the ground. He knocked once on Mr. Simpson office door but when no one answered he bolted it open.

Just as Fitz had figured, the room had also been tampered with and everything looked disorderly. He wasn't one to be unoptimistic but something about the scenery just screamed out wrong and instead he reached into the drawers where Mr. Simpson kept the student cell phones but found that they were all gone. He was about to try the schools phone but then the lights started to flicker on and off. He ran to the front desk and picked up the phone and dialed 911 when he realized that the land lines were dead, probably from the snow.

"Fuck," he mumbled in frustration. The only thing he thought of else to do was to go and talk to the rest of the guys in the library, tell them, and hopefully they would have a phone on them. Fitz didn't just swiftly walk back to the library, but he ran his way there.

* * *

"Hey Anya," Zane called out to her. She quickly brought up her head from the desk she had been napping. Zane motioned with his hand for Anya to come over and she crossed the room with a few students eyeing her only out of boredom.

"Its like a dead house in here," Anya joked when she reached Zane's ear shot. Zane only chuckled and motioned for her to sit which she did.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Riley has been gone for too long and so has everyone else that has left this room. I'm starting to get worried," he said, pressing his concern on her.

"Don't be," she said as she reassured him, placing her own hand in his, "Riley's a big boy but we can go check on him if you want?"

Zane gave her a lopsided smile and nodded as he got up from his chair. She only made him feel at that moment like the over zealous boyfriend. Holly J was about to call out to both of them when they made there way out the door but in defeat slumped back into her seat. "Why do I even bother…"

Sav only chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder soothingly only to have Declan stare him down.

* * *

Fitz reached the entrance of the library before he saw two other students leave the library, he didn't want to go after them because frankly he didn't know anyone besides Eli, Clare, and Adam. And either way, why would they believe his accusations when all he did was make their lives a bit of a nightmare.

Gathering courage though, he huffed out air and didn't make any eye contact with anyone else other than the trio of misfits. Eli already had a defensive position in his chair when he noticed Fitz heading towards them. Clare only looked scared, as if Fitz was about to pull something like he did at Vegas Night and Adam looked as mad as Eli but also hesitant. He pulled up a chair from a table and sat across from them, but not giving off any kind of body language that he meant them harm.

"Please, you guys have to hear me out," Fitz started before Eli had a chance to get anything out. He lowered his voice a little more so that others wouldn't get panicked, "Theres something strange going on here. I just walked into Mr. Simpson's office and its trashed in there. The place is a mess, the cell phones are gone, and I could've sworn I saw blood on the floor.

"I tried the land lines, but they're dead from the snow and its only a matter of time before the lights go out. I think the only reason they haven't gone out yet is because the generator already kicked in. Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh's are nowhere to be found and everyone that seems to leave this room doesn't come back. The light are going to go out soon and we're going to need-"

Fitz didn't get time to finish before Eli made contact with his knuckles across Fitz's face. Clare gasped in surprise as Fitz gradually reached up to his face. He felt it go slightly numb from the sudden hit but new the pain would soon spread.

"Eli," Clare gasped and brought her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Are we seriously going to sit here and listen to the crap he's feeding us. He's probably just lying to us," Eli said. Adam didn't look too convinced either so he nodded in agreement with Eli.

"Look I know you guys probably shouldn't believe anything I say but I'm telling the truth right now, and to be quite honest, I'm worried this is only the beginning," Fitz took a deep breathe and continued again, "I say we go looking for everyone else that's outside of this library, reunite, wait out this snow, and then go looking for help because I have a gut feeling that Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh are…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it but he was sure that the three understood.

"Hey, what are you four doing over there?" Declan called out.

Suddenly the lights went out and everyone screamed.

* * *

**Like I said before...  
**

**I know its been a long time and ...I'm fixing some of the previous chapter to sort of combine some of them.**

******Dont forget to Review! :D**


	5. HCl (Hydrochloric Acid)

**HCl (Hydrochloric Acid)  
**

Zane walked with Anya in silence as they headed to the boys locker room. You could hear the silence screaming at you and it suddenly didn't sound so silent. Something didn't feel right in the pit of Zane's stomach and that's why he had decided to go looking for Riley who had disappeared for almost half an hour. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed that they were standing in front of the door to the locker room. He hadn't realized Anya was waiting on him since she clearly couldn't enter the boys locker room.

"Ill be waiting out here," she said with a supportive smile, "So hurry and get your man because being alone out here is giving me the heevie jeevies."

Zane gave her half a smile and a quick nod before he pushed the locker room door open and went inside. Immediately he noticed something off with the place but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Riley are you in here," he called out but there was no answer. Silence was his only answer.

He walked around to the changing area and noticed that Riley's bag was lying on the bench, he clearly never came to retrieve it. That's when he noticed that the boys showers were on and he gave out a sigh of relief when the thought finally came to him that Riley was merely taking a shower after a long workout.

"Riley you had me and Anya scared for a moment there when you didn't come back," Zane called out so Riley could hear him over the showers. He chuckled to himself as he neatly folded his dirty work out clothes into his duffel bag.

"You never really could fold your own clothes, your such a mommas boy."

There had still been no answer from him and he looked towards the showering area with a puzzled look. Zane walked a couple steps before calling his name a little louder but there still was no answer from the Riley.

"I hope your decent Riley," he mumbled to himself, even though he wouldn't really mind the naked sight of him; also because Riley was probably playing around with him and so now Zane was going to get the jump on him.

"Its not fair to keep Anya-." He had stopped dead in his tracks and nothing could've prepared Zane for what he saw before him.

In front of him are the remains of Riley's body pouring out blood from where his head should've been while the flow of water was beating against his lifeless body. Zane quickly got into a state of shock as he let his body crash against the wall and slowly fall on the wet floor of blood and water. He rocked himself back and forth trying to convince himself that what he was seeing wasn't real and all but a bad dream. Everything around him seemed to just fade away.

Anya stood outside tapping her foot impatiently but mostly because she was a bit scared. The school looked creepy when it wasn't full with the bustle of student. Finally irritated of waiting she told herself that the guys would just have to deal with a girl being inside the guys locker room, even though Riley and Zane were the only ones in there, they surely could clearly care less.

She walked inside and found that neither of the boys were in plane sight but spotted Rileys duffel bag. She opened his locker, thinking nothing of it when suddenly something big rolled out and with a thud, landed on the ground. Slowly but surely she turned her head mechanically down and almost screamed as she put her hand over her mouth. Staring back up at her is Riley's lifeless blue eyes with crimson red blood covering the rest of his face.

Somehow she managed to stable herself and call out to Zane but he wouldn't answer her. She ran to where she heard the showers running and walked in on another horror filled scene. Anya tried not to focus on the rest of Riley's body but instead on poor Zane who was just shaking in place. She grabbed him with all the strength that she could muster and pulled him out of there. When she managed to get him into the hallway, Anya tried whatever she could to snap Zane out of his weird state.

Suddenly the lights when out and just like the darkness, she felt alone, vulnerable, and scared. On top of that there's a killer in the school…

* * *

Bianca couldn't help but smirk while Owen smothered her neck in kisses while she playfully messed with his belt buckle. No doubt in her mind, she knew that Owen would leave a hickey but that was the beauty of having long hair.

"Lets quit the foreplay and get this going, I don't want Mr. Simpson coming looking for us and catching us in the middle of the act," she whispered to Owen.

"Well then you'll just have to be really quiet so we don't get caught," he told her as he pushed her down on the desk.

"Trust me it wont be me." Owen forcefully brought his mouth on Bianca but that was not before Bianca happen to see a shadow behind Owen. Thinking it might've been a dweeb sneaking in to watch the show she managed to turn her head slightly to make sure her mind wasn't messing with her. There was no one in the room, instead she relaxed a little and returned to Owen.

Just as she was about to let her tongue slip into Owens mouth, Owen let out a loud cry of pain that Bianca didn't expect. Her reflexes instantly kicked in and immediately she rolled over and landed on the floor. She quickly looked around and saw a tall figure towering over Owen's body that was now limp on the desk. She analyzed his body, realizing that he was smoking. His clothes seemed to be disintegrated and burned off his back, now his bare flesh was burning. She couldn't stand the sight of Owen so instead she doubled over and puked her guts out. She didn't notice she had gotten unwanted attention when the tall figure started walking towards her. Bianca saw him as an instant threat and quickly got up from all fours to run to the other side of the room, putting about 30 student desks between her and the masked threat.

He tauntingly waved a huge knife he had in his hands but instead of putting attention on her he turned to his already dead victim. Bianca was a lot of things but she wasn't stupid. She knew that this was her chance to run, she had watched a documentary before on how killers always liked to relive and bathe in their killings. That's exactly what the killer was now currently doing and this made Bianca sick to her stomach; the thought that he was currently getting off on watching Owens now dead body. However, before giving another second thought she bolted out of the room through the second door in the classroom and tried to put as much distance as she could between the masked figure and her.

Suddenly the lights went out and instead of running blindly through the school she stopped and squatted down by the most secluded place she could spot in the sea of darkness. She tried to steady her heartbeat and breathing as she heard footsteps in the quiet hall out in the distance.

* * *

**I know that I have a lot to explain for anyone that still follows me but to make a long story short about my long leave of absence: basically my hard drive crashed so all my writing went along with it and I basically gave up but now Im just trying to start up again so hopefully this works out for the best! MUCH LOVE!**

**Oh and I learned in my chemistry about Hydrochloric acid. Its only concentrated enough to burn you eyes off in a school setting but for the sake of the story its strong enough to eat away flesh! ;D  
**

**REVIEW please! :D**


	6. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**Hook, Line, and Sinker**

"Alright settle down guys its just a power outage," Declan cried out over the panicked voices, "I'm sure the generator will kick in soon". Holly J and Sav walked around the library trying to calm everyone and restore some peace back into the library.

"Rich kid doesn't realize that the generators kicked in a long time ago," Fitz mumbled from across the room.

"Look we cant just stay here and wait for Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh," Declan said frustrated now. _Its been half an hour,_ he thought to himself a little worried.

"Well its not like we can leave, we were told specifically to wait here," Sav told Declan.

"And do you always do what your told Mr. President?" Declan asked walking threateningly towards Sav getting a little frustrated with his goody two shoes act. Holly J quickly stepped in and gave him a stern look before facing Sav.

"Look I think Declan is right on this one, we have to go look for the adults now, its been too long…," Holly J told Sav worryingly. Sav face turned soft but then back to annoyed when he saw Declan give him an 'Aha' look.

A few tables away Fitz realized that he still hadn't tried any cell phone, he didn't have one but he was sure that someone in that god damn room had one. "Does anyone have a phone," he called out to everyone. No one really wanted to share their phone with Fitz so he turned to the misfits. They all shook their heads.

"Ours got confiscated before our detention started," Clare informed him.

Fitz stood up and headed over to the older kids, they were all bound to have phones on them. "C'mon I'm not going to do anything with your stupid phone I just have to make a phone call."

"Thanks to you we cant do that anymore genius," Holly J retaliated towards him, "The school blocks our phone calls and texts from coming inside and out, and no internet access too! Thanks a lot."

"Damn," Ftiz cursed out loud returning to his seat, wanting to pull the hairs off his own head out of frustration. He was going to be the death of them and it was all because he had to get even with emo boy. Just great…

"Look, lets say that we actually believe some of what you're saying…what then?" Eli asks. His face showed a bit of fear but mostly leadership in the little light that Elis lighter was giving. Eli realized he shouldn't exactly be carrying a lighter around on school grounds but it had come in handy.

"Well we've got to stick-". Fitz didn't end his sentence when K.C. and Jenna walked over to them along with Drew and Alli trailing behind them.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I think that its all some big bullshit scheme you got going for Degrassi again.," K.C. told Fitz directly and yet something about the way he said didn't seem like he really believed it himself.

"I'm with K.C. on this one," Drew chimed in, "You're not the most credible person here and there's no way we should start believing you now." Drew walked over to stand behind Adam and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder. Fitz realized that Drew was just being cautious because he had once been the soul source of Adam's bullying. He felt a sudden pang of guilt and looked anywhere else but at the both of them. Where was his support system when he needed it but realized that he lost that a long time ago?

Jenna began to sob into K.C. chest and he only held her tightly before leading her to a close by chair and sitting her down. She now had the belly of a basketball so she couldn't of had been in a worse condition right now. K.C. kissed the top of her head and whispered to her, "Everything is going to be okay, don't you worry. Our baby will be okay."

"Everything is not going to be okay," Fitz spoke out, coming out of his daze, "I might've destroyed the trust from you guys a long time ago but I had nothing to lose then."

"What do you have to lose now?" Clare asked barely audible.

"A second chance to make things better," Fitz told them all, "A chance to gain your trust again and maybe earn your apologies because I am sorry."

"Fuck," Eli breathed out. Eli didn't want to believe it before but Fitz intentions where true and now that the truth had sinked in, that meant that there really was a killer in the school out to get each and every single one of them. He suddenly felt his life hanging by a string and even worse he felt Clare's life dangling by one too. He reached for her hand underneath the table and she quickly turned her face to his looking into his eyes. All she saw was a haunted face, a haunted face with fear.

* * *

Bianca looked around at her surroundings with the little light in the hallways, her eyes adjusted, realizing that she was close to the stairwell that led to the roof. She was about to grab on to one of the bars to start climbing up to the latch when she saw a faint figure down the hall. Her heart stopped when she saw some sort of light reflect of something shiny. She didn't know what it was but what she did know was that it was meant to do her harm.

Her breath began to quicken as she started climbing up the ladder. Immediately she heard the steps from down the hallways quicken. She managed to reach the top and scrambled to find the lever to open the roof top hatch door but it was too late. Before she knew it there was a searing pain and a crunching noise, only to realize it had come from her ankle, now having a foreign object in it. She screamed out in agony but managed to open the door and pull herself up.

Immediately the howling and freezing winds of the storm met with her but she didn't care. Her adrenaline had kicked in. She couldn't move her left leg so she dragged it along with her, not even bothering to look down at it. Bianca knew that if she bothered to look down, she would puke from the sight or faint, either one she couldn't afford to do. She looked around trying to find some kind of emergency escape but couldn't find it.

She looked back at the rooftop door and it was closed. The eerie feeling of someone watching her crept up next to her because she wasn't alone on the roof. Looking around frantically and thrashing around into the cold snowy air, her hands made no contact with anything.

As quick as it came, she felt something hard hit her on her back, falling to the ground. Her head was her greatest enemy, as she felt disorientated and not getting a clear view of anything. The sudden pain from ankle came back ten fold. Whatever object was in there was now out, by force, not precision. The killer was standing over her wearing that same ominous mask, raising up what seemed to be a hook and bringing it down hard to Bianca's face.

Her screams were drowned out by the wind, only getting far enough for the killer to get pleasure out of them. The hook was now ledged into the jaw line and coming back out of her face. Bianca thought if only the cold would be kind enough to numb her face from the pain, but it did no such thing, so she cried her heart out in searing pain. It was increased further when the killer began to drag her against the gravel of the roof top, using only the hook. Bianca tried to pick herself up to relieve the dragging pain but she couldn't, instead only trying to push herself along to make the pain more bearable. She realized she was being headed to the ledge of the rooftop, that the killers intentions were to drop her off the school roof.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded, crying to the stranger she know hated with all her being. She clawed at this hand but he wouldn't let go of her. She was facing the ledge and as she looked down she tried to calculate if she would survive the fall. Never believing in god, for the first time in her life, knowing the outcome of this fall, she asked for forgiveness for all her sins.

The killer released his grip on the hook, letting Bianca fall to her death onto the snowy pavement. He couldn't hear when she hit the ground so he looked down over and saw a faint face staring back at him as blood gushed out and poured onto the snow.

He laughed to himself, not able to hear it himself, filling his lungs with freezing air and joy.

* * *

**Hey guys, you know me, always with the late updates but I always gotta get them out there. Hope you like this one!? I enjoyed writing it, killer fun lol!**

**Another one gone, so who will be next...  
**

**Don't forget to Review! :)  
**


	7. You Are My Fire, You Are My Heaven

**Your Are My Fire, You Are My Heaven**

_Its like the sound of winter…._Clare thought as the group around her argued.

"What do you suggest we do, split up? That never works," Eli argued with K.C. and Drew.

"That way we cover more ground to try and figure things out. If we come in contact with anyone just take them down," Drew stated matter-of-factly.

Across the room the older kids where having a similar discussion. "Look we should take the cafeteria which is the most obvious place to look for them," Sav said to Holly J, "Chantey and Fiona take the classes down this corner, and Declan you can take the classes down at the end."

"Why do I have to take orders from you, I don't even go to this damn school anymore," Declan responded.

This time, instead of Sav back lashing, Holly J stepped in, "You know what Sav, you can take the classes at the end. Declan is coming with me so we can have a little talk."

Sav turned to her questioningly, "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry, Ill be fine," Holly J reassured, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Declan had been crossing the line all night and she had put her foot down. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Alright everyone be careful because the light are out. Use your phone as a light source and meet back here. Don't go looking for anyone elsewhere," Sav instructed, "this should take no more than ten minutes max"

Everyone nodded and headed their way into the direction they were instructed.

_This will be a perfect example why you don't split up_, Clare thought when she saw the older kids leave.

* * *

As soon as Holly J and Declan where out of earshot from anyone he decided it was time to work his way back to Holly J's heart. They were suppose to be together, not her and Sav. However, before he had the chance to get a few lines out, she flipped on him, "Who do you think you are coming up here and trying to start problems with my boyfriend?"

He was about to give a snide remark but yet again Holly J beat him to the punch, "and don't you dare answer Declan Coyne!"

He knew he wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept agitating her like this so instead he tried a different route, "I'm sorry, coming up here, those weren't my intentions."

Holly J looked surprised at his meaningful sounding apology, instead expecting a fight. She was at a loss for words so Declan took the chance to get some words in. "I wouldn't come all this way for something stupid like picking fights with your boy-…_him_. I came here for something far more important," he lightly walked over to her and grabbed her hands, "I came here for you."

Holly J quickly slipped her hands out of Declans and turned around to keep walking in the direction of the cafeteria. She managed to get as far as the door before Declan reached out for her to stop.

"Don't run away from me," he said hurt now, "You know that what you have going between Sav and you will never compare with what you and I had."

Holly J could read off the sad expression on Declan's face, she knew that he was hurting but so was she, and right now Sav wasn't the source of that. Yet Declan had a point, she liked being around Sav, heck she liked everything about him but it just isn't love, or quite even the love that Declan and Holly J shared.

"You know that we're meant to be together, and maybe you don't see it now but down the line when you and Sav part ways and me and you are at Yale, it'll be a lot more clear,"

Declan told her in a loving and soothing way. He reached up to touch her face and at the same time Holly J felt her breath hitch. Just like it used to.

"Please don't…," Holly J let out before Declan kissed her lightly on the lips. He knew that she would fight against it but he needed to show her that he never stopped loving her and he wanted her now more than ever.

Holly J knew what she was doing was wrong but being with Declan always felt right so she went with it knowing that in the end she would hurt Sav, and that was a price she would have to pay. So she locked her arms around Declan and kissed him while leading him into the deserted cafeteria.

She didn't know if it was after they started making out, or after the started removing their clothes, or even after they laid their for a moment in each other's arms, but something felt wrong…and she knew it wasn't because of the fact that she had just cheated on Sav. It was more than that, for the first time ever, she didn't feel safe in Declan's arms. She felt scared.

* * *

Back at the library people started to get more antsy. The only ones left in the library where Eli, Clare, Drew, Alli, Adam, Fitz, Jenna, K.C., Wesley, Connor, Dave, and Sadie. From having 24 people once in that room, they had dwindled down to half in about almost an hour. They had been to busy discussing their next move that the group didn't realize when the other last group left the library and slipped out to wonder the halls. Now only eight remained in the library.

* * *

Holly J managed to find her last piece of clothing when she heard the door to the cafeteria open suddenly. She thought it would've been Sav catching her dead in the act but she wasn't so lucky. Instead both Declan and Holly J were faced with a much greater threat.

The masked figure in front of them knew his time was drawing nearer if he wanted to finish this. He had no time to lose.

"Oh my god he wasn't lying, run Declan!" Holly J screamed. Declan didn't know much about Degrassi's blueprints but luckily Holly J did. She knew there was an exit route through the school kitchen. She only hoped that it was open. Grabbing Declan's hand she lead him to the kitchen.

Declan dared to look back only to see the masked figure steadily make his way in the same direction they were going.

Holly J yanked on the emergency exit as soon as they reached it but it wouldn't budge. This is not the way she planned on going out. She was suppose to make something of herself and dominate the world. Not be known as the girl who died in the school cafeteria. She figured that her best chance was too hide. She quickly opened a the next door that she could find, except this was no ordinary door. It was stainless steel that looked to withhold anything; and heavy as it was Declan and Holly J pried it open and closed themselves into utter darkness.

Together they held onto each other hoping for the best but expecting the worst. Suddenly it started to get warm wherever it was they were in. Holly saw flicker of light starting to light up, one by one before she realized what was going on.

"Declan we're inside the school's cooking oven! We have to get out," she shrieked.

Declan put all his muscle and weight, along with Holly J, onto the door but it wouldnt budge. They heard laughter at the other end and that was it. They had been locked in.

Holly J began to cry and Declan tried his hardest to somehow unlatch the door. Realization only waved on Declan so he reached out for Holly J and held her, he laid his final kiss on her forehead and said, "All I need is you because you are my heaven."

The killer waited and finally he could smell the burning flesh and the agonizing screams of the two teenagers that foolishly locked themselves in a burning abyss. "Idiots," he mumbled.

* * *

**Hey guys, it may have been a while but I never fail with a post :D I wrote this at 2 AM so I hope you like it!  
Dont forget to review, its getting lonely out here! & Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
